The Giver: Chapter 24
by iheartbacon4ever
Summary: My Chapter 24 of The Giver. Jonas and Gabe have reached Elsewhere. A girl named Abigail finds them and takes them home, and her mother decides to adopt them. I tried to continue with Lois Lowry's style of writing. Please R&R!


**The Giver: Chapter 24**

They had done it, they had made it to Elsewhere. Jonas couldn't believe it. He didn't even know that it was Elsewhere, but he knew in his heart that the two of them had reached their goal. He and Gabe, using the few memories they had that could help them, had made it to their destination. It wasn't any warmer, or less painful here, but something felt right about where they had ended up.

"We did it, Gabe," Jonas whispered into the toddler's ear. "We've made it to Elsewhere. Maybe there's someone here who can help us." Gabe didn't move, but Jonas could feel his little heart racing.

Then, a voice called to the two from the distance, "Hey! You there! Are you alright?" Jonas turned and saw that it was a little girl. Jonas thought that she could barely be a Ten, or an Eleven. He got up from the sled, still clutching Gabe tightly. "Come with me, I'll take you to my house. You must be freezing,"the girl said. Jonas just nodded, unable to speak from the cold. "My name is Abigail, by the way," she told him.

Abigail led Jonas quickly through the busy street. The music was still going on, it was still all around him, and there were decorations everywhere. There were large evergreen trees with small colored lights strung around them. Jonas remembered these from the small wisp of memory he still had, the one that had been the Giver's favorite. Jonas suddenly remembered. He wondered how the Giver was doing, how everyone in the community was dealing with the memories.

Abigail stopped in front of a tall brick house and said, "We're here. This is my house." Jonas wondered if this 'house' was the same thing as a Dwelling. Abigail knocked on the door of the house, and a tall woman holding a small child, a Male, answered the door.

"Abigail. Finally, you're home. I was starting to worry," said the woman. That was when Jonas realized that this was Abigail's mother. "Who are your friends?" she asked. "Oh, dear. They look like they are about to freeze to death. Please, come in, and make yourselves at home," she said to Jonas, and they stepped inside the warm house. As Abigail began to explain to her mother how she had found them, Gabe's eyes started to open. Almost immediately the little toddler started to cry.

"It's alright, Gabe," Jonas said, his voice cracking. "We're in the warmth now."

"I can give you boys a hot bath, if you like," said Abigail's mother. "You know, your mother might be worried if you don't come home soon, though. After all, it is Christmas Eve." Jonas was confused. He had only seen Christmas in memories, he had never experienced it. And where would he go? Where would he take Gabe to live? Jonas hadn't thought about that until now. Abigail's mother spoke again, "Where do you live? Abigail and I can probably walk you home."

"Gabe and I don't live around here. I ran away from our community to save it, and I brought Gabe with me so he wouldn't get Released. Our community is very far away form here, and I took my Father's bicycle and all the food I could get," Jonas replied. He didn't want to go into full detail until he could rest a little bit.

"What is Release? And why would a small child get Released?" asked Abigail's mother. Jonas was taken aback. Don't they have Release here?

"Release is where the people of the community inject a clear liquid into a vein in a person who gets Released, and that makes them die," Jonas explained. This made him think of the small Newchild his father had Released. Also, Jonas thought of how the Giver's daughter, Rosemary, had Released herself.

"I don't know why they would want to do that, but why would Gabe have to be released?" Abigail asked as she bathed Gabe in warm water.

"He had not been sleeping well, and the Nurterers voted for him to be Released," Jonas replied. "That's not very fair, everyone should have a chance to live their life, even if they don't sleep well," said Abigail's mother.

"That is why I had to bring Gabe with me," Jonas said wearily. "I love him, I had no choice. He would have died."

Abigail spoke up, "Mom! Can Jonas and Gabe stay with us until they find a home? It will be fun!" Jonas was surprised. Did Abigail really want them to stay until they could find somewhere?

"I think that is an excellent idea, Abigail. Maybe we could even adopt them, if they don't have anywhere else to go," said Abigail's mother joyfully. "Would you like that, Jonas?"

"Th-that would be amazing!" Jonas said loudly. He was so excited. He would love to have a family. A real one, along with Gabe. A family with real feelings, that didn't have dream tellings or sharings of feelings. Both Abigail and her mother smiled.

"You can be my big brother, and Gabe can be my little brother. We'll all be one big happy family!" Abigal cried excitedly. "Can we really, Mom?"

"Absolutely, Abigail," said Abigail's mother. She suggested that the next day, they go to the City Hall and fill out the adoption forms. Jonas didn't know what the City Hall was, but it sounded like the place where the Chief Elder met with all of the other Elders back at their community.

Gabe started giggling, and Abigail said, "I think Gabe would like that, too."

"I have a room for you and Gabe to share, Jonas," Abigail's mother said. "You can go up there and get ready for bed." She led them up the winding staircase, through a hallway, and into a large room with two beds. "Sorry I don't have a toddler's bed for Gabe," she said. "We can get one soon, though." Jonas did not say anything. All he wanted to do was sleep. The long trip was exhausting, and he hadn't slept in over two days.

As soon as Jonas and Gabe were warmed up and ready for bed, they climbed into bed and went to bed. Jonas tucked Gabe into the large, comfortable bed, and Gabe went right to sleep, which was unusual for him. Jonas thought about everything that had gone on. He couldn't believe that he would have a real family. Not like one of those fake family units, like he had before. This would be a real one, one that had real feelings, knowledge, and love. He would have happiness for the rest of his life, a good life that he would never have if he hadn't taken Gabe and left the community. He would have a little sister, Abigail, and a little brother, Gabe. He knew life here wouldn't be perfect, but it would be good enough for him.


End file.
